XMAS GIFT
by Sophie Queen
Summary: Ela odeia o Natal. Ele ama. Ela só queria ir para o seu apartamento se embriagar de vinho e saborear seu luto. Ele só queria ir a um orfanato e fazer a alegria da criançada vestido de Papai Noel, porém eles não imaginavam ficar presos em uma megastore.


_**Olá a todos! Antes que fiquem pensando o que é isso, essa ONE-SHOT é parte de uma brincadeira que eu e mais 9 autores fizemos para comemorar o final do ano e também o Natal. Se trata de um amigo secreto, onde fizemos um sorteio e como presente escreveríamos o que a pessoa que tiramos quisesse. Os plots foram sugeridos por nós com temas de Natal ou Ano Novo.**_

_**Todos nós gostaríamos que vocês lessem cada uma dessas histórias e obviamente comentassem, expressando o que acharam destes nossos devaneios.**__**  
**__**As outras fics podem ser encontradas na comunidade: www**_**(PONTO)**_**fanfiction**_**(PONTO)**_**net/community/Amigo_Oculto_de_Natal_Ano_Novo_2010/88128/**_

_**O link também está no profile na parte de Communities.**_

_.

* * *

_

_Well, well, well... friozinho na barriga para enfim revelar meu amigo secreto. Bem a pessoa que eu tirei provavelmente há essa hora já sabe que fui eu quem a tirou, mas como toda a brincadeira de amigo secreto eu vou acalentar o jogo... _

_Das possíveis nove pessoas que eu poderia tirar, eu tirei a mais novinha, que por ironia do destino foi uma das primeiras nove pessoas a comentar na minha primeira fic, Inexplicavelmente Amor. Ela também foi uma pessoa que a cada fic que eu posto sempre está lá para ler – mesmo que demore uma eternidade – sem contar que ela está sempre linda lá no twitter me incentivando, falando oi, conversando comigo, trolando a minha timeline de links do Tumblr, me divertindo com inúmeras coisas, e também insistindo que eu vá para BH conhecê-la pessoalmente, inclusive me convidando para ficar na casa dela! _

_Ela tem a idade da minha prima mais novinha que ajudava a minha avó a trocar as fraldas!, mas isso não importa, porque junto com todas as pessoas que estão participando deste amigo secreto e as outras que conheci e me tornei muito amiga esse ano (inclusive você que tá lendo) vocês se tornaram muito, mais muito especiais na minha vida, participando diariamente do meu dia-a-dia._

_Chega de enrolação e vamos a quem eu tirei... tam tam tam... meu amigo secreto é a __**GIULY CERCEAU**__... sim Giu fui eu que te tirei... e apesar do plot que você escolher ser algo incomum para essa pessoa aqui que só escreve Beward, mas acredito que fiz algo legal, quer dizer... pelo menos foi o que a Tod que betou lindamente essa one para mim (obrigada amoré, você como sempre sendo incrível) disse que ficou emocionante e linda, espero que você também aprove. _

_Agora me deixa parar de enrolar e liberar a leitura disso aqui para vocês! Espero que se deliciem MUITO com a minha primeira fic não Bella e Edward, mas sim __**ROSALIE & EMMETT**__._

_.

* * *

_

**XMAS GIFT**

_Banner: __http:/i54_**(PONTO)**_tinypic_**(PONTO)**_com/9ieeiw_**(PONTO)**_jpg _

.

Fora um ano conturbado para a jovem, porém, espetacular advogada, Rosalie Hale. Ela que representa os assuntos jurídicos de inúmeras multinacionais da Grã-Bretanha, se viu em meio ao caos que ocorreu inesperadamente no dia vinte de abril no Golfo do México: a explosão da plataforma de petróleo semi-submersível _Deepwater Horizon_ pertencente à _Transocean_ e que estava sendo operada pela _British Petroleum_, empresa que ela era uma das assessoras de assuntos legais; tal questão rendeu ao seu escritório um longo ano de inúmeros impasses jurídicos. Foram gastos milhões de euros, dólares e libras esterlinas para reverter a situação caótica perante o governo estadudiniense, a associações de preservação do meio ambiente e a própria sociedade mundial.

As pilhas de petições e processos contra seus empregadores tomavam mais que metade da pequena saleta adjacente ao seu escritório que lhe servia de arquivo, contudo, ela se orgulhava de como havia conseguido amenizar os processos e diminuir os valores de algumas indenizações, e por conta de seu trabalho excepcional, a BP lhe ofereceu além de o recesso de final de ano, mais quinze dias de férias em pleno mês de janeiro, em que ela iria desfrutar as maravilhas do verão australiano, com tudo pago pela própria empresa, como uma forma de agradecimento por seu trabalho mediante a crise que sofreram.

Todavia, antes de poder curtir as praias que a Oceania lhe proporcionaria, a imponente loira que mais parecia uma modelo recém saída de um catálogo de lingeries, teria que passar pela a data do ano que ela mais odiava: o _Natal_.

Não é que ela odiasse a data simplesmente pela forma comercial e fútil que é tratada na atualidade, ela odiava porque oito anos atrás, poucos meses depois em que ela havia se formado em Direito na Universidade Oxford, seus pais e seus irmãos mais novos morreram em um trágico acidente de carro quando vinham de Liverpool para Londres para passarem as festas de fim de ano na companhia da jovem advogada.

Desde aquele maldito vinte quatro de dezembro de dois mil e dois, Rosalie permanecia reclusa em seu _loft _modesto em _Lewisham_ nas noites do dia vinte e quatro e durante todo o dia vinte e cinco de dezembro, essa era a sua maneira de mostrar seus sentimentos a sua falecida família, que tristemente havia tido um fim trágico aquele dia a alguns anos.

A brilhante advogada tentou conter as emoções quando ela visualizou as iluminações de Natal sendo acesas no meio de uma tarde tão comumente acinzentada em Londres. Alec e Jane, seus irmãos gêmeos quase dez anos mais novos do que ela, amavam ver as luzes da capital inglesa, sejam as da _London Eye_, ou as decorações tão bem elaboradas da _Regent Street_ e da _Oxford Street_, ou então os enfeites natalinos tão belamente feitos e adornados que se espalhavam pelos departamentos da _Harrods_.

As lembranças de seus Natais na adolescência tomaram quase que de imediato a mente de Rosalie, que parecia prestes a desabar em seu próprio escritório em _Dockland_.

Prevendo a torrente de lágrimas e o pesar se alastrando por seu corpo, caminhou lentamente até a sua mesa, sentando-se na cadeira larga e de couro negro deixando que as lágrimas e a tristeza por não ter mais seus familiares junto a ela a arrastasse para o limbo da solidão.

Do outro lado da capital inglesa em _Kensington and Chelsea_, o ortopedista pediátrico Emmett Cullen terminava de contar os presentes que levaria ao orfanato que uma antiga amiga trabalhava. O homem que tinha o biótipo de um jogador de _rugby_ adorava de maneira quase que infantil o Natal. Tanto que quando sua família estava em Londres para as festividades, era sempre ele que se vestia de Papai Noel para alegrar a noite dos sobrinhos, sempre arrancando risadas dos seus pais, irmãos e cunhados.

Sim, Emmett era definitivamente o espírito de Natal na antiga e nobre casa dos Cullen, sempre exigindo que os pais e os irmãos participassem ativamente das festividades, como um bom garotão, algo que evidentemente permanecia em sua personalidade.

Infelizmente este ano sua família tinha outros planos para os feridos.

Seus pais, Carlisle e Esme Cullen, tinham ido a Roma para as festas de fim de ano, pois sua mãe, uma das últimas Católicas fervorosas da Grã-Bretanha, que desde que o rei Henrique VIII causou a ruptura com a Igreja Católica Romana e fundou a Igreja da Inglaterra, ou como também é conhecida Igreja Anglicana – gostaria de assistir pessoalmente a Missa do Galo, que o papa Bento XVI celebraria na Basílica de São Pedro no Vaticano na noite de Natal.

Edward, seu irmão mais velho e sua esposa, Bella, junto com seus filhos Henry, Elizabeth e Jennifer, haviam ido para o noroeste dos Estados Unidos, em uma cidadezinha minúscula chamada Forks onde os pais de Bella ainda viviam reclusos, vivendo provincianamente cada dia, para que assim os avôs maternos que normalmente vinham até a Inglaterra para as festas de fim de ano desfrutassem da companhia dos netos no local em que criaram a mãe deles, com as tradições do país e também as da minúscula cidade.

Por sua vez, Alice, sua irmã mais nova e seu marido Jasper, também haviam ido para o continente americano, porém mais ao sul do país, no Texas, nas grandes fazendas pertencentes ao Senador Whitlock, pai de Jasper. Seu sobrinho Phillip adorava estar em contato com a terra e os animais da fazenda, todos acreditavam que ele não seguiria o caminho dos membros da família Cullen e seus cônjuges, onde todos são médicos renomados, mas sim seguiria os interesses de seu avô paterno para com a terra. E também, porque seria a última viagem que Alice faria antes do nascimento de Valentine, que estava prevista para nascer em fevereiro do próximo ano até que ela completasse dois anos.

Sendo um solteirão convicto que adorava o seu estado civil, Emmett não tinha um lugar especifico para ir, apesar dos inúmeros convites de amigos para ir a _Brighton_, no litoral inglês, ele declinou de todos, pois precisava cuidar da clínica da família enquanto os outros seis médicos residentes estavam aproveitando as festividades de fim de ano. Ele ficou inteiramente responsável pelos atendimentos de urgência. Apesar de que alguns deles, relacionado à obstetrícia, ginecologia e oncologia pediatra, que normalmente eram exercidas por Bella; sua mãe, Esme; seu pai, Carlisle e seu irmão Edward, respectivamente; não eram lá muito seus assuntos preferidos, mas quando se tratava de urgência ele usava todos os ensinamentos dos anos de prática na escola de medicina e o que aprendeu com seus pais e o irmão.

O corpulento homem de cabelos castanhos ligeiramente acobreados terminou a contagem dos brinquedos que havia comprado para levar para as crianças do lar _London Child_, aonde ele iria se fantasiar de Papai Noel e trazer um pouco de felicidade para aquelas crianças que foram abandonadas por seus pais ou sofreram algum tipo de abuso nas idades mais tenras, segundo as coordenadas que Irina – uma amiga dos tempos de colégio – havia lhe dado, o modesto lar abrigava vinte garotos de cinco a catorze anos e vinte e quatro garotas seguindo a mesma faixa etária, contudo em sua contagem das prendas de Natal, Emmett notou que faltava alguns presentes. Logo constatou que deveria passar em alguma loja para conseguir alcançar o número preciso de lembranças natalinas.

Rosalie, depois de longos minutos chorando silenciosamente apoiada na imensa mesa de carvalho, enterrando seu rosto em suas mãos no luto eterno por seus parentes percebeu que estava ficando tarde e se ela realmente gostaria de passar na _Sainsbury's_ para comprar alguns litros de vinho para passar por esses dois dias mais terríveis do ano, ela teria que sair logo de seu escritório.

Emmett terminou de guardar todos os embrulhos que levaria para as crianças menos privilegiadas do orfanato em seu enorme _Hummer H2_ amarelo, e apesar do frio tradicional do inverno londrino o homem não usava nada mais que uma camisa xadrez de flanela e calças jeans escuras e por incrível que pareça não estava incomodado com a fraca neve que caia na cidade.

Observando que se quisesse pegar a imensa loja de departamentos _Sainsbury's_ aberta para comprar os últimos presentes deveria sair o quanto antes, já que o trânsito até o sul da cidade de Londres na véspera de Natal não era dos mais amigáveis, ainda mais quando estava nevando. Vestindo um grosso casaco de lã marrom, Emmett pegou o cabide onde encontrava a fantasia de Papai Noel e uma mochila com alguns complementos da mesma e saiu de sua casa situada ao norte do rio Tâmisa.

A _Sainsbury's_ _Superstore _é uma imensa rede de supermercados distribuídas em quase todos os bairros da capital inglesa, cidades de toda Europa e também no mundo, todavia, a loja em questão estava estrategicamente localizada no bairro de Greenwich tendo seu design arrojado, com enormes placas de fibra de vidro em sua fachada em que sustentava o famoso letreiro alaranjado. Nela, como em toda boa super loja, tinha desde alimentos e bebidas, até moveis para casa, passando por vestuários e peças automobilísticas, como também brinquedos, eletrodomésticos e eletroeletrônicos.

Era em tudo uma loja completa, e a preferida de Rosalie para fazer as compras de mantimentos, porém não para a aquisição de vinhos, onde ela preferia comprar em uma adega próxima a seu escritório em _Dockland_, contudo a tal adega estava fechada para as festas de fim de ano, limitando, desta forma, a escolha da imponente loira somente a rede de supermercados, tão conhecida dela.

Emmett não era o tipo que freqüentava estabelecimentos comerciais grandes como a _megastore_, a compra de seus mantimentos era constantemente feita por sua mãe, limitando-se ao jovem médico somente a ir a estas lojas para comprar cervejas ou algo urgente. E como o orfanato que ele faria uma surpresa para seus residentes ficava na região mais ao sul da Grande Londres, ocasionaria dele passar justamente na _Sainsbury's _em Greenwich.

Uma situação normal dois habitantes de uma cidade tão grande como Londres optarem por parar na mesmíssima loja em uma véspera fria de Natal para adquirirem algo para a sua ceia.

Desta maneira, assim que Rosalie estacionou sua _BMW X5 _preta não deu a mínima atenção ao imenso carro amarelo estacionado próximo ao seu, e mesmo usando casacos pesados e botas extremamente quentes a loira se encolheu contra a neve que caia e ao vento cortante que assolava todo o estacionamento e caminhou cuidadosamente para a entrada da loja.

Por ser quase cinco da tarde os funcionários do hipermercado pareciam contar os segundos para poderem retornar ao calor de suas casas e comemorar o nascimento de Jesus com seus familiares. E fora por conta desta empolgação que o franzido senhor de cabelos brancos, que atendia pelo nome de Stefan, que deveria cuidar para que nenhum consumidor adentrasse a loja se distraiu com a neve que caia, ocasionando que dois desconhecidos entrassem na loja com agilidade para buscar o que precisavam.

Aqueles dois desconhecidos nada mais eram do que Emmett e Rosalie que mostraram uma decepção estarrecedora quando notaram que a loja estava prestes a fechar. Porém, como os dois eram astutos e principalmente necessitados em adquirir alguns produtos se aproveitaram da falta de atenção do homem para burlar sua guarda e adentrar a loja.

O moreno como um bom homem, era um admirador nato da beleza feminina e a da loira em questão o faria, se possível, lamber o chão que ela pisasse. Provavelmente se fosse outro dia e também em outro lugar Rosalie com toda a certeza seria uma mulher que ele flertaria e a levaria no mais bel prazer a sua cama, se embriagando de luxúria e lasciva por aquele espetacular espécime feminino. Entretanto, essa noite por mais que ele quisesse ter um pouco de diversão com uma mulher como a jovem advogada, estava completamente fora de questão, afinal, crianças que em sua maioria não tinha nenhuma expectativa de um futuro familiar, esperavam ansiosas os presentes que ele iria entregar a elas.

Rosalie quando viu o jovem médico a auxiliando para entrar na loja o achou terrivelmente atraente, óbvio, contudo ele não fazia o seu tipo, ela não gostava de homens grandes e cheios de músculos, com os trejeitos de um jogador de _rugby_, ela se interessava sempre para os homens mais esguios, no melhor estilo de Jude Law. Era uma escolha inconsciente, mas que acabou se tornando um padrão frequente, o que ocasionou ela sempre procurar homens com esse biótipo físico.

A mulher de incríveis olhos azuis como lápis-lazúli seguiu para a direita da imensa loja onde se encontravam as bebidas e comidas, enquanto o imponente homem de olhos verdes como esmeralda seguia para o lado esquerdo onde estavam os brinquedos.

Nenhum dos dois, que tinham a mesmíssima idade, reteve outro pensamento na pessoa que trombaram na porta, não porque não quisessem, mas porque seus pensamentos estavam em seus próprios problemas no momento.

Rosalie que ainda estava com os pensamentos nos pais e nos irmãos gêmeos, optou por uma cesta pequena para colocar os litros de vinho tinto que iria escolher, assim como também alguns queijos e pães que levaria para não ter um coma alcoólico em pleno dia de Natal. Emmett, por sua vez, como teria que comprar pelo menos mais uns cinco brinquedos escolheu um imenso carrinho da loja para agrupar todos os itens ali, uma vez que para não ter uma surpresa quando chegasse ao orfanato decidiu levar pelo menos mais uns cinco itens sobressalentes.

Ambos estavam tão submersos em suas compras que literalmente não escutaram quando o sistema interno avisou que dentre dez minutos as atividades da loja estariam encerradas. E esse fator de estarem distraídos que causou um novo encontro dos dois, mas ao contrário do inicial, onde juntos burlaram o senhor que cuidava da porta, este fez com que ambos xingassem o outro, ou pelo menos Rosalie xingasse Emmett.

O carrinho que Emmett conduzia abarrotado de brinquedos colidiu com uma desatenta Rosalie que andava desinteressadamente pelo corredor dos chocolates do mercado. Infelizmente tal esbarrão fez com que a loira caísse e as garrafas de vinho que estavam em sua cesta saíssem rolando pelo piso branco da loja, felizmente nenhuma garrafa quebrou, mas as botas de saltos altos da loira que ainda continham resíduos da neve londrina a fizeram escorregar no piso, batendo com força sua cabeça contra o mesmo, enquanto um de seus joelhos esbarrasse com força contra uma das rodinhas do carrinho de compras, fazendo com que sua calça jeans cortasse e causasse um ferimento que imediatamente começou a sangrar com vigor.

Emmett viu a esbelta loira caindo em câmera lenta, mas por mais que ele corresse para socorrê-la a gravidade exercida pela queda foi mais rápida. Notando que a mulher que tanto o atraira apenas alguns minutos atrás sofrera ferimentos o seu modo médico tomou a sua face e ele começou a resgatar todos os ensinamentos da escola de medicina.

- Seu idiota! Não olha por onde anda? – esbravejou a loira caída ao chão massageando seu couro cabeludo.

- A senhorita está bem? Se machucou? – inquiriu o moreno mal se preocupando com os impropérios que a loira distribuía a ele.

- Claro que eu me machuquei! – gritou irritadiça.

- Ok, calma senhorita. Eu sou médico e sei que a _Sains _tem uma pequena enfermaria, se me permite a levarei até lá para cuidar de seus ferimentos. – explicou com uma polidez invejável o moreno.

- Médico? – desdenhou a loira. Emmett sorriu torto com sua altivez, ele gostava de mulheres assim, principalmente na cama.

- Quer que eu mostre a minha habilitação? – perguntou ligeiramente divertido, enquanto se abaixava até onde a loira estava para pegar em seu colo e levá-la até o fundo da loja.

- É sempre bom saber o nome daquele que terei que processar. – exasperou-se.

O corpulento homem ampliou seu sorriso fazendo com que covinhas profundas aparecessem em sua bochecha, algo que Rosalie achava um charme a mais em um homem, uma vez que desde muito criança ela afirmava para suas amiguinhas da escola que o pai de seus filhos teria covinhas profundas em suas bochechas e que seus filhos herdariam esta peculiaridade do pai.

- _Advogada_? – questionou curioso o homem, que nunca imaginou um dia encontrar uma advogada tão gostosa, uma vez que seu avô vivia dizendo a ele e seus irmãos que _nunca_ deveriam se envolver com alguém dessa laia, pois além de serem urubus rondando carniça, eles somente estavam interessados em extorquir o dinheiro alheio. Com as lembranças do velho Anthony Cullen na cabeça, Emmett esboçou um sorriso.

- Algum problema com a minha profissão? – inquiriu acidamente a loira que estava nos braços do moreno.

- Não. Nenhum problema, só que me recordei de algo que meu avô me dizia. – explicou concisamente Emmett. – Por acaso a doutora advogada tem um nome? – perguntou curioso para saber o nome da mulher que com toda a certeza ele iria fantasiar pelo menos por uma noite quando estivesse em sua casa.

- Hale. Rosalie Hale. – respondeu a loira prontamente.

- Prazer Hale. Rosalie Hale. – divertiu-se o moreno. – Eu sou Cullen. Emmett Cullen.

- Rá rá rá – riu ironicamente a mulher. – você se acha um _grande_ comediante, não é, Cullen? – desprezou. O homem sorriu mais uma vez, deixando novamente suas covinhas em evidência.

- Não sei quanto ao _grande_ comediante, mas outras _grandezas_ com certeza eu tenho. – provocou com uma ligeira piscadela, fazendo com que a mulher se enrubescesse tanto de vergonha quanto de ódio daquele homem que mal a conhecia e já a tratava como se fosse uma qualquer.

- Inapropriado. – murmurou para si mesma, mas o jovem médico ouviu claramente o muxoxo soltando uma gargalhada que ecoou nos ouvidos da advogada.

Afortunadamente o caminho até a enfermaria da loja não era tão distante de onde havia ocorrido o incidente e poucos segundos depois que haviam encerrado de maneira ácida, pelo menos da parte da loira, seu intercâmbio. Emmett a colocou suavemente sobre a maca enquanto ele procurava nas gavetas da pequena sala os equipamentos que ele iria utilizar.

Enquanto Emmett e Rosalie ficavam na saleta de primeiros socorros, os empregados da _megastore_ faziam uma vistoria bem superficial pela loja para ver se tinha algum consumidor retardatário, mas de tão entediados e desesperados para irem para casa nenhum dos dois que passaram pelo corredor dos chocolates, onde havia ocorrido o acidente entre a loira e o moreno, se preocuparam com aquele carrinho abandonado no meio, afinal, em uma loja daquele tamanho era comum que pessoas deixassem algo para trás, ainda mais nas loucuras de compras de última hora.

Desta forma os dez funcionários ansiosos com os pratos e as bebidas que somente o feriado como o Natal poderiam lhe proporcionar, vestiram seus casacos pesados, pegaram suas bolsas e sacolas e saíram da _Sainsbury's_ rumo as suas casas embaixo da neve que começou a cair com mais vigor pela capital inglesa.

Na minúscula salinha ao fundo da loja, Emmett trabalhava no ferimento da perna de Rosalie em silêncio, apesar da loira continuamente reclamar da pancada que sofreu na cabeça. O moreno já havia lhe dado um analgésico, mas a mulher, que era um poço de impaciência, não esperava sequer que o medicamento fizesse efeito.

Era complicado julgar quanto tempo eles estavam ali naquela enfermaria, poderia ter sido dez minutos ou uma hora, nenhum dos dois pareciam preocupado em checar que horas eram. Fora só quando a dor de cabeça da loira começou a dar uma trégua que ela encarou o profundo mar de esmeralda a sua frente e disse que estava finalmente bem para ir para casa.

O casal de desconhecidos saiu lado a lado, mal notando que algumas luzes da loja estavam apagadas foram até onde tinham abandonado suas compras, Emmett como um bom cavaleiro educado rigidamente pelos costumes britânicos ajudou a loira a recolher as garrafas de vinho que haviam rolado pelo corredor, ela sorriu educadamente pela gentileza do moreno.

Somente próximo aos caixas que os dois notaram algo estranho na loja: ela parecia desértica a não ser pelos dois. A loira ampliou seus olhos azuis intensos no mesmo instante que o moreno fazia o mesmo com seus verdes.

- Será... será que esqueceram da gente? – perguntou temerosa Rosalie.

- Não... impossível. – tranqüilizou despreocupado Emmett.

- Então onde estão todos os funcionários? – questionou com uma nota de histeria a loira.

- Devem estar nos vestiários. – deu de ombros o moreno. Deixando suas compras próximas aos caixas o casal de estranhos seguiu silenciosamente até onde eram localizados os vestiários dos funcionários. Apesar de frequentar a loja semanalmente Rosalie não fazia ideia onde Emmett estava indo, mas o seguiu mesmo assim.

Evidentemente que o vestiário estava vazio, Rosalie estava a ponto de estourar em desespero, não era aqueles planos que ela tinha para aquela noite. Ela só queria voltar para seu _loft _e ficar embriagada de vinho em luto pela perda de seus familiares. Por mais que a loira fosse uma mulher atraente, Emmett realmente gostaria de ir ao _London Child_ fazer a alegria das crianças que viviam lá.

- Ok, nada de pânico. – sibilou a loira.

- Quem está em pânico? – perguntou ultrajado o moreno.

- Eu estou em pânico, Cullen – esbravejou. -, não era meu plano passar essa noite infernal como é a noite de Natal, com um desconhecido. – ponderou.

- Infernal? – repetiu curioso.

- É, é... esquece. – falou Rosalie. – Vamos fazer o seguinte, você procura outra saída e eu vejo se alguém está por aqui. – comandou já saindo do vestiário e indo a procura de alguém.

Com largas passadas dos dois, ambos tornaram a se separar no hipermercado indo a direções opostas. O filho do meio dos doutores Carlisle e Esme correu para o fundo da loja, onde ficava a saída de emergência e também onde fazia o reabastecimento de produtos à procura de uma saída, mas rapidamente constatou que ambas as portas estavam muito bem fechadas com grandes cadeados estilo chave tetra. A filha mais velha do finado promotor de Liverpool, doutor William Hale, correu até a entrada principal da loja, mas esta estava completamente fechada, irritada com tal prerrogativa a loira começou a procurar mais alguém no estabelecimento, não encontrando uma só alma, a não ser a dela e de Emmett.

Frustrada a loira sentou-se em uma ilha de atendimento na parte de confecções da _megastore_, para alguns poucos minutos depois um ofegante Emmett aparecer ao seu lado.

- Algum sucesso? – perguntou uma esperançosa Rosalie.

- Nenhum. As portas são todas trancadas com cadeados duplos e tretas, se tentarmos forçar para abri-los provavelmente acionaria o alarme do mercado. – explicou o moreno. – E você, algum avanço? – inquiriu.

- Nada também. – respondeu derrotada. – As portas da frente estão todas fechadas e não tem mais ninguém a não sermos nós dois aqui. – explanou.

- E estes telefones? – perguntou o homem apontando o aparelho em frente à mulher.

- Não são telefones, são intercomunicadores. – respondeu, pegando um aparelho e falando em voz alta para que ele entendesse. – _Estamos presos, idiota_. – sua voz soou pelos quatro cantos do mercado. – Eles fazem ligações internas, mas não externas.

- Bom ponto – disse sorridente. -, mas você como uma advogada deve ter um celular. – afirmou.

- Morto. – falou sem emoção a loira mostrando a seu interlocutor o aparelho totalmente descarregado. – E você, doutor? – desdenhou.

- No carro. – admitiu envergonhado.

- O que faremos? – contemplou a loira. Ambos ficaram em silêncio pensando na pergunta deixada no ar pela mulher, até que minutos depois, juntos exclamaram:

- _Orelhões!_

No momento em que a palavra foi dita pelos dois, ambos começaram a correr para o fundo da loja onde ficavam os telefones públicos. Por mais que fosse Londres, era estranho ter, mesmo que fosse só a metade, das cabines vermelhas típicas da capital britânica em um estabelecimento comercial coberto, mas não se podia negar que tinha lá o seu charme.

Rapidamente Rosalie tomou a frente pegando o telefone e discando o número de emergência. Claro que o serviço público em uma noite de véspera de Natal era absurdamente precário, e sua chamada foi direto para uma mensagem gravada. Exatos vinte minutos depois de ficar na espera finalmente a loira foi atendida por um atendente entediado.

- _Central de emergências, em que posso ajudar?_ – a voz monótona da mulher falou.

- Olá, boa noite. – cumprimentou educadamente Rosalie. – Eu e um _amigo_, erroneamente ficamos presos dentro da _Sainsbury's_ Greenwich.

- _Vocês estão feridos? Sobre alguma ameaça? Ou tem algum problema de saúde grave? _– questionou a atendente.

- Não! Ninguém está ferido, ou alguma ameaça, ou sequer doente, estamos todos saudáveis. – explicou.

- _Certo_ – concordou a atendente. -_, vou passar para outro ramal._ – falou, já transferindo a chamada.

- Não! – exclamou. - Agrr, sua filha de uma puta! – gritou a loira entregando o telefone para o moreno falar desta vez.

Agilmente Emmett pegou o telefone e começou a ouvir a irritante canção natalina. Rosalie tremia de frio, afinal, a calefação da loja deve ter sido desligada quando todos os funcionários foram embora e o frio de menos oito graus Celsius lá fora parecia começar a tomar seu lugar na loja. Como um perfeito cavaleiro, educado nas mais caras instituições de ensino que o dinheiro pode pagar na Inglaterra, Emmett com o telefone em sua orelha despiu seu casaco com destreza e colocou sobre os ombros da escultural loira que protestou com o gesto amigável do seu companheiro náufrago. Antes que pudesse dizer qualquer palavra de descaso à mulher, um atendente, por fim, o atendeu na central de emergências.

- Olá, boa noite. Eu e uma _amiga_ – usou as mesmas palavras da loira. -, estamos presos na _Sainsbury's_ de Greenwich. – explicou.

"Sim, eu sei que é noite de Natal." – respondeu Emmett cansado, enquanto Rosalie rolava os olhos.

"Não, infelizmente eu não estava sabendo da nevasca que de repente começou a cair na cidade, causando estragos." – afirmou. – "Sim, sim, temos alimentos estocados e roupas onde estamos." – contemplou.

"Ok, ficaremos aguardando seu retorno, o telefone é..." – mas não deu tempo para que o rapaz dissesse o número, pois o atendente rapidamente encerrou a chamada.

- Então? – exigiu a loira em expectativa.

- Estamos em um local coberto, com alimentos diversos, roupas e eletrodomésticos de última geração, enquanto lá fora tem uma imensa nevasca, ou seja, estamos em último lugar em sua lista de prioridades de salvamento. – explicou cansado o moreno.

- O que faremos até que sejamos _prioridade_? – perguntou raivosa a loira. Emmett deu um sorriso torto sacana.

- Tem _várias_ coisas que podemos fazer. – provocou agitando suas sobrancelhas.

- Você deve estar delirando. – desdenhou Rosalie saindo de perto do moreno.

O ortopedista pediátrico ampliou seu sorriso visualizando com imensa luxúria os quadris da advogada balançando sedutoramente enquanto se afastava dele.

A única herdeira viva dos Hale estava extremamente irritada por uma série de razões. A primeira, claro, era por ter que ficar presa naquela maldita loja, praticamente congelando e não podendo prestar o devido luto a sua família. Segundo porque o seu acompanhante nesta aventura infernal era o oposto dela, e isso a deixava ainda mais exacerbada. E terceiro, e talvez a razão que mais a assustava, era que o misterioso médico, Emmett Cullen, a atraia de uma maneira quase que magnética, era como se os corpos um do outro se chamassem.

Ela balançou seus longos cabelos loiros com enormes cachos nas pontas tentando afastar os pensamentos enquanto caminhava elegantemente até a seção de livros da _megastore_.

Em contrapartida, Emmett estava mais do que nunca interessado na misteriosa mulher que miraculosamente ficou presa com ele naquela loja. Ela era linda, ele realmente não podia negar, mas tinha algo a mais nela que parecia _cantar_ para ele, exigir que a tomasse para si mesmo, reivindicasse cada pedaço de seu corpo com sofreguidão e luxúria. O que até certo ponto era estranho para o imponente moreno, acostumado a sempre ter as mulheres aos seus pés, mas até aquele dia nenhuma parecia o atrair tão magneticamente como aquela que dividia o imenso hipermercado com ele.

O homem bufou irritado desanuviando seus pensamentos para longe do corpo escultural da mulher, enquanto ia para a seção de eletroeletrônicos da loja.

Ambos, em suas seções escolhidas, estavam perdidos em seus próprios pensamentos e em suas próprias atividades. Parecia que desde quando entraram naquele supermercado ambos perdessem a noção do tempo ou de que horas eram, e foi por conta desta situação que Rosalie, que estava mergulhada na leitura de um livro de auto-ajuda, se assustou quando a voz média e grave de Emmett soou pelos intercomunicadores.

- _Hale. Rosalie Hale, por favor, se dirija até o departamento de eletrônicos._ – pediu polidamente. A mulher bufou em desgosto, mas se levantou e foi a passos firmes até o local indicado pelo homem.

A sua frente inúmeros televisores de plasmas, LCD e LED adornavam toda uma parede da loja, com uma tela azul cintilante, o que fez a loira se irritar mais ainda para o consumo de energia imprópria, quando todo o mundo deveria economizar no uso de energia, procurando maneiras sustentáveis de utilizá-la, aquela loja a gastava assim, sem nenhuma preocupação ao meio ambiente. Inesperadamente a imagem mudou, um fundo cheio de pilhas e outros pormenores fontes de energia eram exibidos na tela, mas que rapidamente foi tomada pelo atraente homem de ombros largos e sorriso apaixonante.

- Isso aqui está ligado? – perguntou para si mesmo, fazendo com que a loira risse sua risada de soprano. – Ok. Eu sei que ficar presa com um desconhecido em uma loja deste tamanho não era o Natal que você planejava, mas infelizmente eu fui avoado demais para perceber que você estava próxima de mim causando um terrível acidente e deixando você aqui presa nesta noite infernal. Então, diante desta situação, venho assumir diante as câmeras que eu sou um _idiota_! – exclamou, fazendo a mulher ampliar seu sorriso.

"Constatado esse fato claro, quero propor uma trégua entre nós, para que possamos passar o tempo que ficaremos aqui sem querer nos matar. Provando que venho em missão de paz, lhe comprei um conjunto de moletom – quer dizer, ainda não comprei, mas irei comprar como presente de Natal a você, para tirá-la dessa roupa pomposa e apertada e também para que assim possamos aproveitar uma ceia de Natal que irei preparar com os mais diversificados produtos congelados. Não tenho certeza que a roupa vai servir com exatidão em seu corpo, mas acredito que você com esse corpo de modelo de lingeries deve usar um número bem baixo de vestimenta, caso contrário é fácil de trocar." – explicou confusamente o homem.

"Então será que a senhorita aceita o convite deste pobre homem de acompanhá-lo em um jantar de Natal modesto, mas com o melhor vinho que a casa pode nos proporcionar? E tentar tirar um bom proveito dessa situação? Prometo que serei o mais amigável e respeitoso acompanhante." – pontuou com uma polidez adorável tipicamente de um _Lord_ ou _Sir_ inglês. Inesperadamente as telas voltaram a ficar azuis, para segundos após Emmett aparecer andando timidamente com as mãos no bolso até próximo de onde estava Rosalie.

- Digamos que eu aceite a sua proposta, você irá me entreter e beber comigo durante esta noite infernal? – perguntou a loira com os braços cruzados no peito. O moreno sorriu torto.

- Te entreter? – repetiu divertido.

- Sim. – deu de ombros a mulher.

- Quer transar? – perguntou divertido o homem.

- Você fica tão bonito quando delira desta forma. – expôs a loira rolando os olhos.

- Tudo bem. – concordou entristecido. – Não é como se eu fosse a algum lugar. – sorriu outra vez largamente, exibindo mais uma vez suas covinhas a mulher.

Rosalie tentou fingir que não ficava afetada por aquele pequeno detalhe, virando-se de costas para o homem até onde estava o moletom roxo extremamente quente e fofinho que ele havia lhe escolhido e incrivelmente era do tamanho exato que a loira usava. Emmett tentou esconder o orgulho quando notou que havia acertado na numeração da roupa, mas era meio impossível por isso um sorriso largo não desvanecia de seu rosto.

Em um silêncio confortável e um tanto quanto abarrotado de tensão sexual, o moreno e a loira seguiram lado a lado até os provadores da loja, para que assim pudessem vestir suas roupas quentes e confortáveis selecionada pelo ortopedista.

Após vestir o moletom que lhe foi selecionado, Rosalie saiu de sua cabine para encontrar Emmett lhe sorrindo largamente trajando um moletom muito parecido com o dela mas azul marinho. Educadamente a loira lhe sorriu, mas sem antes analisar todo o corpo do homem, ele era demasiadamente atraente e bonito, pensou com seus botões, o que a fez corar pelo menos uns dois tons de vermelho, tamanho o constrangimento.

Tentando evitar o mal estar da esbelta filha de Afrodite, Emmett pediu para que ela fosse até a seção de congelados enquanto ele resolveria um pequeno probleminha, algo que iria melhorar e muito o tempo em que ficariam ali. Rosalie aceitou sem nenhum protesto o que o moreno havia lhe pedido, enquanto ela, vestindo em seus pés imensas pantufas de coelhinho, ia até os grandes refrigeradores ver o que tinha ali para escolher.

Não demorou muito para que o corpulento filho de Thor viesse a passos largos até aonde se encontrava a loira que observava os alimentos que tinham a sua disposição.

- Consegui fazer com que a calefação funcione sem que dispare o alarme, creio que logo ficará confortável aqui dentro. – explicou o moreno à loira que o encarava interrogativa, rapidamente seu semblante mudou-se para entendimento.

- Hum... Emmett? – chamou incerta a loira.

- Sim Rosalie? – contemplou o moreno que analisava as opções de alimentos congelados disponíveis.

- Eu tenho duas dúvidas. – falou autoritariamente. – A primeira, onde iremos preparar este alimento. E a segunda, nós podemos consumir algo dentro da loja? – questionou temerosa.

O ortopedista de olhos verdes sorriu para sua questão.

- Tem uma cozinha na parte de móveis para a casa – explicou Emmett. -, e lá tem uma placa que diz que pode cozinhar qualquer coisa que não faça muita bagunça, desde que depois você organize e pague o que consumir. – explicou dando de ombros e voltando a sua busca por mantimentos no refrigerador.

- Wow! – surpreendeu-se Rosalie. – Quanta modernidade.

O moreno sorriu genuinamente diante da surpresa da loira, mas disfarçou tal fato voltado sua atenção para os alimentos congelados ali expostos. Sem demora ele começou a reunir alguns macarrões de preparo no micro-ondas, frangos empanados que poderiam ser assados em fornos elétricos, tortas semi-prontas e alguns outros tipos de congelados que poderiam compor uma refeição natalina.

- Emmett? – chamou novamente incerta a loira.

- Rosalie? – disse o moreno com um sorriso torto em seus lábios.

- Você sabe que horas são? Não é muito cedo para uma ceia de Natal? – questionou irresoluta.

- É um pouco cedo sim. – concordou o homem. – Deve ser no máximo umas oito da noite. – anuiu.

- O que você acha de começarmos a noite com um _coquetel_? – perguntou Rosalie com seus olhos da cor de uma pedra preciosa fitando com intensidade os olhos de Emmett que também exibiam a coloração de uma pedra preciosa.

- O que sugere? – sorriu torto o homem.

- Pães, queijos e um bom vinho? – propôs sensualmente a mulher.

- Soa excelente. – concordou sorrindo o homem, que colocou os alimentos congelados que havia selecionado em um carrinho de compras pequeno que havia trazido com ele.

Ela com suas pantufas de coelhinhos e ele com uma imensa pantufa do Scooby Doo foram juntos a seção de vinhos selecionar os que iriam tomar ao longo daquela noite. Após escolherem conjuntamente dez garrafas diferentes as colocando no carrinho que o moreno conduzia, seguiram para a seção de queijos onde elegeram seus preferidos. Indo ao caminho para a cozinha montada na loja eles pegaram os pães que iriam saborear como também pegaram um jogo de tabuleiro para se entreterem.

Assim que se postaram na imensa cozinha, que é o sonho de dez entre dez donas de casas da Grã-Bretanha, Emmett guardou os congelados no freezer da geladeira que ali havia, enquanto Rosalie lavava as duas taças de cristal em que eles se embebedariam de vinho, e começou a trabalhar em cortar os queijos e os pães que se fartariam.

Sentados em uma mesa bastante íntima de dois lugares, com um carrinho de _self-service_ ao lado desta com os queijos, pães e a garrafa de vinho sobre ela, os dois jovens adultos começaram uma partida de Batalha Naval em meio a uma conversa descontraída e repleta de flertes.

Emmett lhe narrou sobre a profissão, como contrariou seus pais e optou por não ir para Oxford ou Cambridge em que eles e seus irmãos se graduaram, mas sim para Harvard nos Estados Unidos. O moreno também lhe contou sobre como eram seus pais como pessoas e profissionais, passou um bom tempo falando sobre os irmãos e seus cônjuges, porém, o que mais engrandeceu o homem na sua narrativa foi falar sobre seus sobrinhos. Duas meninas e dois meninos e uma menina que nasceria em breve. Ele falava das crianças como se fossem seus próprios filhos, com um amor e carinho que causou uma imensa comoção e inveja em Rosalie por não ter irmãos vivos, bem como pais.

A esbelta Rosalie também lhe narrou sobre os tempos de universidade, como seguiu os caminhos do pai na escolha da profissão, contudo, foi extremamente breve em falar sobre a sua vida pessoal, e quando fez, sequer mencionou que ela estava sozinha neste mundo. Emmett como um bom observador não insistiu para que ela lhe contasse algo que não estava bem, mas ele sabia muitíssimo bem que ela escondia algo que a deixava entristecida, pois durante a conversa ela sorvia com muito mais entusiasmo o líquido vermelho tinto.

Quem observasse os dois diria que eram amigos de longa data ou até mesmo um casal de namorados, pois a intimidade e a confiança transmitida pela forma que seus corpos se portavam era fácil constatar tais opções. E para usar da sinceridade, tanto Rosalie quanto Emmett queria que fosse um algo a mais. A atração entre eles era inarrável, ensurdecedora, simplesmente inexplicável.

Foi assim, constrangida por esse flerte constante que Rosalie quebrou a conversa levantando-se da pequena mesa e indo até o balcão da cozinha abrir mais uma garrafa de vinho enquanto o moreno admirava a beleza inquietante da loira.

Antes que seu tesão por aquela Deusa o tornasse irracional, o moreno avisou a ela que iria começar a preparar o jantar deles. E foi em meio a um jogo de vinte e uma perguntas que se passou o aquecimento dos alimentos enquanto a loira observava o homem comandar aquela cozinha. Foi inevitável que ela não constatasse um fato óbvio e ainda mais apaixonante.

Emmett Cullen era a personificação do marido perfeito. Marido que ela durante muitos anos de sua vida idealizou, mas desde que aquela tragédia inescrupulosa caiu sobre sua família havia deixado este sonho em suspenso, todavia ela não podia deixar de admirar aquele corpulento homem, de ombros largos, cabelos castanhos enrolados, olhos brilhantes e perspicazes de um verde esmeralda intenso, com covinhas profundas em suas bochechas quando sorria e principalmente que fazia questão de proporcionar a ela a mais incrível ceia de Natal com aqueles produtos congelados.

Com essa realização em mente, Rosalie ampliou seu sorriso atraindo a atenção de seu companheiro que picava alguns vegetais para uma salada.

- Algum problema, _Rosie_? – perguntou utilizando-se daquele apelido que seu irmão Alec e seu pai William usavam carinhosamente, ela sorriu mais largamente, se é que fosse possível , enquanto seus olhos se marejavam em saudade.

- Nenhum problema. É só que você parece tão confortável. Como se estivesse em seu próprio habitat. – explanou contemplativa. Fora a vez de ele ampliar o seu sedutor sorriso torto a ela.

- Eu somente gosto de Natal. – disse dando de ombros. Ela riu nervosa, eles eram diferentes neste aspecto.

- Irônico. – meditou.

- O que seria irônico? Você não gosta de Natal? – perguntou, surpreso e ligeiramente ofendido.

- Hum... eu tenho meus motivos. – respondeu timidamente.

- Como isso é possível? – questionou ainda ultrajado por aquela mulher incrível não gostar de uma data tão miraculosa, abarrotada de prosperidade e paz.

- É uma longa história. – deu de ombros, esquivando-se da questão.

- Parece que eu vou a algum lugar? – desdenhou o encorpado homem, arqueando suas sobrancelhas. Rosalie suspirou pesadamente.

- Se eu vou ter que falar disso eu preciso estar extremamente alcoolizada. – afirmou virando mais uma taça de vinho e preenchendo em seguida a mesma com o líquido tinto.

O ortopedista rapidamente constatou que aquele era o tipo de assunto extremamente delicado para a advogada, mas o temor de perguntar aquilo somente permaneceu sobre seus ombros por poucos segundos, pois ele estava curioso _demais_ para conhecer mais sobre aquela garota que mexia com seu instinto de maneira nunca antes ocorrida.

Sorvendo mais duas taças de vinho sem pestanejar a loira respirou profundamente e começou a narrar à triste fatalidade que caiu sobre sua família naquele mesmíssimo dia a oito anos.

Cada palavra entristecida, cada lágrima que escorria por aquele rosto de fada, Emmett se sentia mal por ela. Ele não conseguia imaginar a dor que era perder toda a sua família em um acidente como aquele, e foi inconscientemente que sua mente pintou a cena a seus olhos, imediatamente um nó se formou em sua garganta, pois era algo capaz de levar um homem a loucura, mas aquela impressionante mulher foi forte o suficiente para sepultar cada um dos membros de sua família e continuar a sua vida, vivendo em um eterno luto que _nunca_ iria sair de sua alma, porque não deveria, pois era a sua forma de estar sempre presente com aqueles que primeiro a amaram.

Emmett saiu de seu posto de frente para a pia em que ele picava os vegetais, indo em direção a Rosalie a puxando para um abraço de urso, um abraço acalentador, protetor, como se apenas aquele gesto fosse mais que o suficiente para dividir a dor dela com ele. Suas mãos grandes, contudo delicadas, começaram acariciar lentamente os cabelos dourados, enquanto o perfume feminino dela preenchia suas narinas o deixando atordoado.

As lágrimas de Rosalie manchavam de maneira proibida o tecido azul da roupa de seu consolador. O odor masculino típico de sua pele penetrava em seu nariz e inebriava seu cérebro. Seus músculos pareciam relaxados ao estarem em contato com o corpo de Emmett, e o calor que emanava de seu corpo musculoso parecia como um lar para ela. Era como se finalmente depois de muito vagar sozinha pelo mundo, ela finalmente houvesse encontrado o caminho para casa.

Não se era possível, mais uma vez, calcular quanto tempo eles ficaram ali abraçados, envolvidos em sua própria bolha, mas quando o timer do forno elétrico apitou a loira se assustou ligeiramente. O ortopedista sorriu contra os cabelos da advogada, dizendo alguma palavra ininteligível de conforto enquanto afastava lentamente os seus corpos.

A loira não estava preparada para a quebra daquele abraço, por isso se apertou mais contra o moreno moldando junto seus corpos. Ele combateu o gemido que formou em sua garganta, a sensação se seus corpos tão colados, somente tendo a barreira ultrajante de roupas, era enervante.

Mesmo que afastar-se dela era um ultraje, ele tentou mais uma vez, porém ela novamente o surpreendeu, arrastando suas mãos delicadas e bem cuidadas a sua nuca e apertando-a deliberadamente.

Os olhos verdes do homem se ampliaram em surpresa e imediatamente procurando os azuis da mulher, e o que estava escrito naquelas duas pedras preciosas o surpreendeu, mas mal teve tempo de contemplar, pois os lábios voluptuosos e urgentes de Rosalie procuraram os seus com uma fome e desejo inexplicável.

Nenhum dos dois hesitou. Na realidade, não existia o mínimo motivo para hesitação, o desejo que os dominava desde o primeiro olhar era como um zumbido constante, como uma ameaça do serviço secreto a algum inimigo. Seus lábios respondiam um ao outro com fervorosidade, e fora esse fervor que os incitaram a abrir seus lábios e fazerem suas línguas se tocarem, e começarem uma dança por dominância que nenhum dos dois tinha a intenção de ganhar, pois era uma batalha que deveria lutar lado a lado e não ter um embate.

As grandes mãos de Emmett apertavam a cintura de Rosalie a trazendo mais próximo ao seu corpo. As femininas e delicadas da impressionante mulher apertavam a nuca do homem enterrando-se seus dedos entre seus cabelos castanhos. A aura que os dominava não era mais só de desejo, era de luxúria pura e uma paixão crescente. Cada um queria mais do corpo do outro até o ponto de tocarem suas almas.

Emmett a levantou pelas coxas colocando Rosalie sobre a bancada da cozinha, sem nenhum momento quebrar o beijo deles, fazendo que assim sua ereção crescente a cada segundo entrasse em contato com o ponto pulsante e quente dela. Ambos pareciam ter concordando silenciosamente que queriam o corpo do outro, se perder nas curvas do prazer e da lascívia que poderiam proporcionar, sem nenhum arrependimento.

O som irritante do timer do forno elétrico tocou novamente, e por mais que gostaria de deixar os alimentos para lá e se aproveitar do momento, Emmett afastou-se arfante de Rosalie. Os olhos da mulher permaneceram fechados enquanto o homem encostava a sua testa na dela, tentando controlar a excitação que estava abarrotada no ar.

- Acho... acho que deveríamos jantar, Rosie. – ofereceu o homem com a voz rouca.

- Uhum. – murmurou a loira ainda desconcertada com tamanho desejo que embevecia seu íntimo.

Lentamente o filho de Carlisle e Esme Cullen afastou-se da filha de William e Lilian Hale, observando cada detalhe do rosto da mulher que escolheu aquele segundo para abrir seus olhos azuis encontrando imediatamente os esmeraldinos do homem. Não eram necessárias nenhuma palavra, frase ou gracejo, somente os olhares deles foram suficientes para que um entendimento silencioso tomasse seus rostos. Rosalie foi a primeira a quebrar o olhar, procurando algo inexistente sobre a bancada, enquanto Emmett suspirava pesadamente e voltava ao ponto em que estava antes da loira desmanchar em lágrimas por conta das tragédias do seu passado.

A falta de qualquer ruído ou som que não fosse à respiração dos dois era ensurdecedor. Era como se tudo a volta dos dois zombasse do contato físico e íntimo que partilharam. Emmett tentava pensar, em vão, em princípios da ortopedia. Rosalie, por sua vez, tentava focar seus pensamentos na teoria de Ihering; mas seus sucessos nisso era o mesmo que tentar não saber que é Natal no dia vinte e cinco de dezembro.

Constrangida a mulher pulou graciosamente da bancada em que fora colocada pelo homem, e apenas com um muxoxo o informou que iria colocar uma música para eles. Emmett agradeceu a Deus e todos os santos que sua mãe lhe ensinou quando criança, mais um minuto com aquela curvilínea mulher a sua frente ele jogaria para o alto todo o seu cavalheirismo de um homem tão espetacularmente educado pelos costumes ingleses e a atacaria com toda a lascívia existente em seu ser.

Emmett levou sua mão ao rosto, massageando seus olhos. Quando afastou seus dedos de seus olhos ele teve que segurar para não soltar um gemido de frustração. Sua ereção completamente rígida marcava libidinosamente o tecido fino do moletom azul. Ele teria que dar um jeito naquilo, ou senão poderia parecer mais um pervertido que outra coisa para Rosalie. Então sobre o tecido mesmo ele massageou sua ereção, mas invés de ajudar em qualquer coisa só a deixou mais rígida.

- Merda! – exclamou irritadíssimo, tirando os frangos empanados do forno elétrico e os colocando sobre o balcão.

Felizmente um dos banheiros que a loja oferecia não ficava muito afastado de onde estava, por isso a passos largos e rápidos o ortopedista entrou em uma cabine, rapidamente abaixando a calça e agarrando seu enorme membro ereto, o massageando para cima e para baixo em seu eixo com agilidade.

Rosalie cambaleava pelos corredores do hipermercado. Ela ainda estava completamente afetada com o que quase aconteceu minutos atrás. Ela nunca fora de perder a cabeça daquela forma. Na realidade ela não deveria ficar a mercê de um homem totalmente desconhecido como aquele naquela noite. Naquela noite ela deveria prestar luto aos seus pais e seus irmãos, e não mergulhar na satisfação sexual que seu corpo necessitava.

Ela suspirou pesadamente. Fazia _tanto_ tempo que não tinha um encontro íntimo com outra pessoa, na realidade desde que terminara o namoro de quase dois anos com o jovem juiz federal Riley Biers algumas semanas depois que ocorreu o incidente no Golfo do México. Por mais que não ligasse tanto assim para sexo, ela era uma mulher com instintos sexuais e que não tinha qualquer tipo de satisfação neste quesito há mais de sete meses.

Se alto flagelando por agir de maneira tão adolescente, Rosalie sentou-se em uma larga cadeira de um stand de uma marca de eletrônicos que fazia demonstração de sua televisão 3D, suas mãos femininas e trêmulas foram imediatamente ao seu rosto onde ela escondeu com demasiada vergonha as lágrimas criminosas que derramavam por ali. Tão submersa em seu próprio desespero, as palavras de sua mãe, que sobreviveu ao impacto do caminhão com o carro de sua família oito anos atrás e fora levada ainda com vida para o hospital tomaram sua mente.

"_Rose, meu doce anjo. Eu sei que você irá passar por momentos difíceis daqui em diante, mas quando você encontrar a felicidade, não hesite, não deixe que a tristeza a domine, mergulhe de cabeça, independente do que for." _

Lilian Hale disse aquelas últimas palavras em seu leito de morte a sua filha ainda inconformada com a perda do pai e dos irmãos gêmeos, e por mais que as palavras de sua mãe fossem cheias de ordem e esperança, a esbelta mulher loira as ignorou até aquele dia. Mas ela não mais o faria.

Decidida em seguir o último conselho de sua mãe, Rosalie respirou profundamente e decidida a se entregar ao que quer que fosse acontecer entre ela e Emmett, foi até o local que havia deixado o corpulento homem preparando a ceia de Natal dos dois.

Emmett depois que procurou seu alivio no minúsculo banheiro da _Sainsbury's_, se limpou e voltou consideravelmente mais leve para a cozinha em que estava utilizando para preparar os pratos semi-prontos que havia selecionado anteriormente.

Mais uma vez se viram perdidos em que hora seria, já poderia ter passado da meia noite, ou ainda ser onze da noite, não importava para nenhuma das duas pessoas que estavam naquele hipermercado. O destino deles já havia programado há muito aquele encontro, aquele _milagre_ e nada nem ninguém seria capaz de refrear os acontecimentos, e foi exatamente isso, o traço do destino que uniu aquelas duas pessoas tão diferentes, mas com tantas coisas em comum para que ensinassem um ao outro um sentimento que para ela a muito estava esquecido, e para ele, por mais vivo que estivesse em sua família, não exigia a mesma intensidade que aquele iria descobrir pouco a pouco.

O moreno de olhos verdes começou a preparar os pratos no melhor estilo decoração de algum _chef_ colocando em cada um dos dois pratos um pouco do que havia feito no micro-ondas e forno elétrico ali disponível. Ele assustou-se quando cortava um pedaço de frango para colocar em cada prato com a caminhada esfuziante da loira de olhos azuis.

Encarou-a confuso, mas ela não se importou com aquilo, e quando o espaço deles era de apenas poucos centímetros Emmett virou-se para fitá-la, contudo ele não estava esperando a reação desta, que imediatamente se jogou em seus braços, colando seus corpos e avançando para seus lábios com um desejo e sofreguidão inigualáveis.

Não eram necessárias palavras, perguntas, explicações, toda a atitude era tão genuína, natural que qualquer modesta sílaba poderia estragar aquele momento. Era como se depois de um longo tempo ambos vagando pela vida incompreendida, procurando o lugar que lhe caberiam, finalmente havia se encontrado para que assim tudo finalmente entrasse nas ordens corretas.

Seus lábios eram egoístas na boca um do outro. Suas línguas eram ansiosas e acariciavam uma a outra com tanta paixão e necessidade que nunca antes sentiram. As mãos de cada um deles exploravam sem nenhuma piedade o corpo do outro começando a memorizar cada um dos caminhos da perdição ali existentes. Eles estavam inebriados, bêbados de luxúria, lascívia, volúpia, desejo, paixão e um sentimento novo, mas que tinha toda a necessidade de expandir de maneira que os tragasse para sempre.

O beijo dos dois era profundo e envolvente, e fora com essa situação, tomados por aquele desejo imenso, que ao longe ouviram fogos de artifícios explodindo. De início a loira pensou que fosse fruto de sua imaginação e da excitação crescente, porém quando sentiu os lábios do moreno contra dos seus vibrando um riso ela percebeu que não era só ela que ouvia aquelas explosões.

Cúmplices, o jovem médico e a jovem advogada separaram minimamente seus lábios apoiando suas testas e tocando seus narizes. Seus olhos, que eram reflexos de duas pedras preciosas, se encaravam com afeição, um sorriso genuíno nasceu nos lábios dos dois enquanto as explosões dos fogos de artifício preenchiam seus ouvidos.

- Acho que é meia noite. – sussurrou Rosalie. Ele ampliou seu sorriso e ela pode sentir mesmo diante aquela escuridão duas covinhas aparecendo.

- _Feliz Natal_, minha linda. – falou suavemente. Fora a vez de ela ampliar seu sorriso apaixonante.

- Feliz Natal, _meu_ milagre. – disse amorosamente. Seus sorrisos eram o reflexo da felicidade do outro, e levando em conta isso nada mais importava a não ser aproveitar aquele improvável e único momento.

Eles permitiram se perder nos lábios um do outro por demasiado tempo, sentindo cada uma das sensações que aquele caleidoscópio os fornecia. Fora só quando seus lábios estavam inchados e suas respirações arfantes que se afastaram para finalmente apreciarem o jantar que fora tão caprichosamente preparado pelo ortopedista.

Durante este, obviamente, eles trocaram inúmeras carícias, um deu comida na boca do outro, ou então após saborearem o vinho de suas taças paravam e compartilhavam o mais intenso dos beijos apreciando o sabor exótico da boca de cada um.

Após o jantar modesto, mas longe dele ser comum, os dois trabalharam juntos em organizar as louças que haviam usado para o mesmo. Um roubava beijos do outro quando estavam distraídos submersos no trabalho. Risos e carícias eram compartilhados. Aquela situação era normal demais para ambos os jovens.

Com a cozinha organizada, mas com ambos embriagados pelo vinho que tomaram, concordaram em procurar um pote de sorvete e dividir entre eles enquanto assistiam a um filme sobre a cama de um dos quartos montados na loja para visualização dos clientes.

Tudo bem que era um filme que ambos haviam assistido no cinema, mas isso era um detalhe tão mínimo e ridículo que não se importaram, porque a realidade era que nenhum dos dois prestava a atenção em Robert Downey Jr. ou Jude Law encarnando com demasiada pericia a dupla mais famosa de investigadores da Inglaterra e do mundo, Sherlock Holmes e Dr. John H. Watson, no filme de Guy Ritchie.

Não importava se eles estavam invadindo o Parlamento inglês ou lutando em plena _Tower Brigde_ em construção, os beijos e as mãos um do outro era um entretenimento muito mais interessante e instigante.

Foi natural que suas roupas uma a uma começaram a deixar seus corpos, se amontoando em uma pilha ao lado da cama. As carícias se tornaram mais e mais íntimas e necessárias. A excitação de ambos preenchia todo o ar a sua volta. Gemidos, lamúrias e sussurros eram escapados por seus lábios involuntariamente a cada vez que seus toques ficavam mais urgentes.

Emmett era como um perito no corpo feminino, Rosalie rapidamente reconheceu. Suas mãos grandes e firmes massageavam com fervor seus seios, brincando com seus mamilos. Os dedos grossos e longos de suas mãos a provocavam em seu ponto mais úmido e necessitado dela, e quando estes a penetraram a loira soltou um grito longo e gutural com toda sensação que foi proporcionada.

Suas mãos femininas e graciosas agarraram com desejo o membro dele massageando toda sua extensão. Quando sentiu o toque suave dela, ele gritou algum xingamento inteligível. Todos os toques íntimos de suas mãos, logo foram substituídos por suas bocas explorando de maneira erótica seus sexos, e quando os ápices do orgasmo os atingiram na boca um do outro, sorveram egoisticamente todo o néctar.

Era previsto o que veio a seguir: a união carnal entre seus corpos. A mesma foi feita com lentidão e paixão. Seus corpos reconheciam um ao outro, da mesma maneira que a lua reconhecia as estrelas. Os movimentos de vai e vem entre eles eram coordenados, como passos de uma dança que por muitos anos foi ensaiada por diversos casais. Seus lábios e línguas se encontraram durante o ato, mas eram encontros breves já que os gemidos e incentivos debulhados entre eles insistiam em ser vocalizados.

A escalada de seus prazeres foi feita lenta e cheia de emoção, cada degrau que subiam ambos só sentiam o fim próximo. E fora em meio a gritos, gemidos e seus nomes sendo proclamados que desceram a onda orgástica que lhes fora proporcionado.

Os corpos suados e satisfeitos de Emmett Cullen e Rosalie Hale se entrelaçaram debaixo de um edredom, em que imediatamente os levou para a terra da inconsciência que somente o sono cheio de sonhos perfeitos poderiam lhe ensejar.

A manhã de Natal despontou clara no horizonte de Londres. As enormes janelas de fibra de vidro iluminavam todo o interior da loja. Os corpos nus e adormecidos do recente casal ainda guardavam vestígios da noite anterior.

Deliberadamente Rosalie se mexeu em seu sono, ondulando ao corpo profundamente adormecido de Emmett, o que inesperadamente a fez acordar. Sua surpresa literalmente durou um segundo, pois o sorriso inspirador que brotou em seus lábios indicava que a loira em nenhum momento arrependeu-se do que havia acontecido, e perante esta prerrogativa fez uma silenciosa prece de que aquele momento durasse para o resto de sua vida.

Após longos minutos de ter desperto, não suportando mais ficar naquela cama, a loira começou a se movimentar o que fez com que o moreno despertasse de seu sono com um sorriso satisfeito em seus lábios.

- Onde você está indo, meu anjo? – questionou ao ver a loira ao pé da cama recolhendo a roupa que estava na noite anterior antes de suas atividades. Ela corou por ter sido pega por ele.

- Hum... er... no vestiário dos funcionários. – comentou com sua voz de soprano.

- Banho? – perguntou se espreguiçando.

- _Yeap_. – respondeu silenciosamente, estalando os lábios no 'p'.

- Posso acompanhá-la? – pediu com os olhos verdes como esmeralda brilhando.

- Uhum. – murmurou não confiando em sua própria voz.

Com um roupão que ela não sabia onde ele havia encontrado, os dois seguiram para o vestiário dos funcionários com as roupas que haviam vestido na noite anterior em seus braços. Fora um banho em conjunto, onde beijos e carícias cheias de sedução foram trocadas, enquanto os resquícios do prazer e aroma que compartilharam na noite passada eram lavados dos seus corpos.

Após estarem devidamente banhados e vestidos com as roupas da noite anterior, saíram juntos do vestiário voltando para o local onde partilharam o jantar. Decidiram por um café da manhã simples, e enquanto o saboreava uma conversa leve preenchia o silêncio.

Fora só quando os dois começaram a pensar em que atividade iriam partilhar durante o longo dia em que vinha pela frente que ouviram o telefone público que usaram durante a noite para entrar em contato com a central de emergências tocar estridentemente. Com olhares aliviados o corpulento ortopedista correu até a fonte do som, seguido em seus calcanhares pela linda advogada.

- Alô? – respondeu Emmett assim que pegou o telefone. – Sim, sim, passamos a noite dentro da _megastore_. – concordou. – Isso! Exatamente, duas pessoas. – anuiu após ouvir alguma coisa.

"Oh! O gerente está vindo para abrir a porta para nós? Ok... ficaremos esperando." – pontuou o moreno. – "Feliz Natal para a senhora também." – desejou o homem antes de desligar o telefone.

- Estão vindo nos salvar? – perguntou timidamente a loira.

- Sim. – concordou. – O gerente deve estar aqui em quarenta minutos, segundo a moça da central de emergências.

- Oh! – surpreendeu-se. – Então devemos nos organizar, ver o que iremos pagar e tudo mais. – concluiu chateada.

- É... sim. – respondeu o homem com o mesmíssimo tom de voz.

- Então é isso! Vamos nos arrumar! – falou Rosalie, com falso entusiasmo.

- É... vamos. – concordou o homem com o mesmo falso entusiasmo.

Apesar dos inúmeros itens que fizeram uso, eles já haviam separados aqueles que deveriam pagar e também levariam. Rosalie trocou os lençóis usados da cama em que dormiram e partilharam do prazer. Ela compraria aquela peça. A loja ou qualquer pessoa que pudesse vir a comprar não merecia receber uma mercadoria já utilizada, assim como o edredom, os travesseiros, toalhas e roupões, este era o pensamento que ambos secretamente dividiam.

Com os objetos que iriam pagar, bem como as embalagens dos alimentos e vinhos que consumiram, ambos voltaram ao provador em que trocaram de roupa na noite passada para vestir as roupas que estavam antes de ficarem presos na loja. Pela primeira vez o silêncio dos dois era sufocante e cheio de premissas de um afastamento.

Rosalie rapidamente se reconheceu tola por acreditar que uma noite presa em um hipermercado com um homem que poderia compartilhar de seus sonhos de ter uma família outra vez foi patético. Emmett soube que qualquer chance de manter algo com a incrível mulher que foi colocada em seu destino era ridículo e impensável.

Assim que concluíram as tarefas de organizar a _megastore_ ambos se dirigiram para a entrada da loja, próximos aos caixas onde ainda estavam os objetos que o levaram até ali e desencadeou os eventos da noite de Natal. Existia, óbvio, a vontade de conversar entre eles, mas simplesmente todos os assuntos eram delicados demais para serem discutidos próximos a uma eminente separação.

Foi com um imenso alivio por não agüentarem mais aquela hostilidade que perceberam de bom grado o gerente totalmente empacotado de blusas, abrir a porta da loja, com uma expressão que era um misto de ódio e desculpas. Um suspiro pesado que nenhum dos dois imaginava estar segurando escapou por seus lábios, quando visualizaram o homem baixo, porém novo, aproximarem-se deles.

Aro Spellman, gerente a quase oito anos da _Sainsbury's_ nunca sequer imaginou que um dia duas pessoas ficariam presas em sua loja, e ele esperava sinceramente que os danos causados por estes não fossem estratosféricos para que assim pudesse explicar com cadencia aos seus superiores o que havia acontecido, bem como chamar a devida atenção de seus funcionários perante o descuido de deixar dois consumidores ali.

O baixo homem de cabelos negros e olhos azuis encarou Emmett Cullen e Rosalie Hale. À primeira vista os dois eram muito bem apessoados e provavelmente tinha posses, mas as aparências _sempre_ enganavam e ele não colocaria a mão no fogo por ninguém, nem mesmo por sua sombra.

Ligando o computador de um dos caixas, Aro começou a passar os itens que cada um dos dois iriam pagar, e o gerente se surpreendeu ao ver que os dois pagariam por tudo que utilizaram, devido a isto revolveu conceder um significativo desconto aos dois, com a desculpa de indenizá-los por ficarem presos na noite de Natal.

- Peço mais uma vez inúmeras desculpas aos dois pelo constrangimento e o impasse que infelizmente ocorreu com os senhores. Irei tomar as devidas providencias para que isso não volte a acontecer. – desculpou-se pela vigésima vez em quinze minutos o gerente, enquanto passava os cartões de crédito do ortopedista e da advogada.

- Nenhum problema. – tranqüilizou Rosalie gentilmente.

- É um preço pequeno para um sonho realizado. – comentou Emmett risonho, atraindo a atenção de Rosalie e um olhar desconfiado do gerente. – Esqueçam... estava pensando alto. – rapidamente se desculpou.

O gerente se surpreendeu com a atitude dos dois, pois ele acreditava que ambos se conheciam, mas ao que parece eles eram desconhecidos que compartilharam uma noite em um gigantesco hipermercado.

- Hum... er... espero que vocês tenham encontrado _tudo_ o que _procuravam_. – ponderou o gerente ao final, quando ajudava a colocar as sacolas com as compras no carrinho que levariam até seus respectivos carros.

- Sim e não. – refletiu mais uma vez Emmett, mas antes que Rosalie ou o gerente dissesse alguma coisa ele continuou. – Mas achamos o que _precisávamos_ que, às vezes, é tão importante quanto. – acenou com a cabeça, mas viu o olhar de desentendimento dos seus dois interlocutores. – No sentido espiritual. – deu de ombros. – Se achar tudo o que precisava hoje para que acordar amanhã e fazer tudo de novo? Não valeria a pena. – concluiu com sabedoria. O gerente, Aro, encarou o moreno desconfiado e preocupado. Rosalie, por sua vez, se conteve para não gargalhar, invés disso sorriu singelamente.

- Não se preocupe. Acho que uma noite preso neste lugar não deve ter lhe feito muito bem. – explicou a loira ao homem de cabelos negros. – Mas fique sabendo, senhor, que a sua loja é _perfeita_ do jeito que é. Não mude nada nela. – elogiou ao gerente, que sorriu amarelo para os dois.

- Er... obrigado senhorita... senhor. – agradeceu o homem, surpreso com a atitude dos dois.

Sem qualquer outra palavra ao gerente, os dois começaram a empurrar seus carrinhos para o estacionamento do hipermercado, sobre o olhar atento do gerente que pensava com seus botões o que poderia ter se passado na loja com aqueles dois presos.

Já no estacionamento que estava totalmente coberto por uma camada grossa branca de neve, Emmett auxiliou Rosalie a guardar as compras dela em sua BMW, contudo nenhum dos dois falava uma palavra sequer, o silêncio era sufocante, enquanto seus pensamentos eram ensurdecedores e pediam para que dissessem qualquer coisa ao outro.

Só quando a última sacola foi colocada no porta-malas do carro da loira que o moreno finalmente tomou coragem para se manifestar.

- Então é isso. – falou fechando a porta do carro que estava aberta em frente a eles.

- Pois é. – concordou Rosalie, sem coragem de encarar o rosto belo e apaixonante de Emmett.

- Rosie. – chamou. – Olhe para mim. – pediu como uma suplica.

Lentamente a loira levantou seu rosto tentando controlar as lágrimas e encarou os olhos esmeraldinos do homem a sua frente.

- O que faremos agora? – perguntou. – Não podemos simplesmente fingir que essa noite não existiu, que fomos somente uma lembrança para o outro do que vivemos. Nós compartilhamos alguma coisa e devemos... não podemos ignorá-la. – disse com uma pitada de desespero em sua voz.

Rosalie engoliu em seco, antes de responder.

- Concordo com tudo o que você disse. – ponderou. – Mas foi o destino que pregou essa peça em nós, então por isso vamos deixá-lo nos guiar a seguir.

- Como assim? – questionou confuso o moreno.

- Você vai ao orfanato que iria, se fantasiar de Papai Noel para as crianças que lá vivem, enquanto eu vou prestar as devidas homenagens aos meus familiares. Então quando se for o momento tão tradicional para nós ingleses e se realmente devemos ficar juntos e nos encontrar outra vez o destino irá se dar conta disso. – explicou dando de ombros.

Emmett a encarou confuso, ele não estava conseguindo entender o que a loira estava lhe dizendo. E ela notou isso, por isso resolveu explicar.

- Estarei te esperando em um ponto turístico de Londres no horário do costume mais tradicional entre nós. – expos, afastando-se agora do homem e entrando rapidamente no lugar do motorista ao lado direito do automóvel.

Apesar de querer mais do que nunca lhe perguntar o que significava aquilo, o Cullen soube que não deveria perguntar, por isso deixou que a loira ligasse o carro e o aquecesse, para em seguida começar a tirá-lo da vaga que estava para assim pegar a rua que a levaria para algum lugar que ele desconhecia.

Todo o momento em que o corpulento homem ficou a sua frente, Rosalie se segurou para não se desmanchar em lágrimas, todavia, agora no conforto do ar quente de seu carro o choro que tanto controlou caia copiosamente por seu rosto de anjo. Ela tinha plena consciência que bastava trocar o numero de telefone com Emmett seria suficiente, mas ela _necessitava_ saber se ele queria algo mais a sério com ela, como ela descobriu que queria com ele, por conta disso que lhe deu uma charadinha para caso ele conseguisse solucionar e for até ela encontrá-la saberia que deveria investir com toda a força neste relacionamento, caso contrário, ela deveria seguir com sua vida e esperar quando o homem de seus sonhos finalmente entrasse nela.

O moreno guardou suas compras em seu imenso carro amarelo, pensando nas últimas palavras que a loira havia lhe dito. Elas não faziam o mínimo sentido para ele, na verdade, ele achava que a loira estava pregando uma peça nele, por isso disse aquela charadinha, mas e se ela não tivesse? Suas palavras e as perguntas que persistiam tomavam seus pensamentos enquanto ele guiava do hipermercado até o orfanato.

No conforto de seu _loft_, Rosalie começou a guardar todas as coisas que havia trazido consigo do mercado, porém seus pensamentos não estavam em sua atividade, mas sim em um incrível moreno de olhos verdes e a constante pergunta se ele iria ou não ao seu encontro.

Por sua vez, no orfanato, Emmett dispensou a fantasia de Papai Noel e começou a distribuir os presentes que trouxe consigo, contudo seus pensamentos eram voltados constantemente para aquele belíssimo par de olhos azuis como lápis-lazúli que tanto o enfeitiçou durante aquela noite. Irina que conhecia Emmett desde seus oito anos de idade, sabia que o amigo estava com a cabeça em outro lugar e não naquelas crianças necessitadas, e ela poderia apostar que era em alguma mulher que ele provavelmente deva ter passado a noite, todavia não lhe disse nada, não por que não quisesse, mas por respeito à amizade em que tinham durante tantos anos.

Rosalie gostaria imensamente de ir até Liverpool prestar as devidas homenagens aos seus pais, mas as condições do tempo em todo o Reino Unido não lhe permitia, afinal de contas ela temia dirigir pelas estradas com esse clima e também nesta época. Por conta disso após um longo banho quente em sua casa, a loira começou a se arrumar para ir até uma igreja e orar pelas almas de seus familiares.

Emmett deixou o orfanato ao sul da Grande Londres por volta das duas e pouco da tarde, as crianças ficaram felicíssimas com os presentes, porém sentiram uma imensa falta do Papai Noel, apesar de ter se solidarizado com as crianças e pela a sua falta em se vestir como o bom velhinho, o moreno continuava com a sentença de Rosalie em sua cabeça, girando, girando e não tendo nenhuma solução.

Quando finalmente ele alcançou o centro de Londres e se concentrou em pensar em todos os pontos turísticos da cidade, ouvi soar o sino do Parlamento Inglês, que ostentava o relógio mais famoso do mundo; Emmett sorriu amplamente, pois finalmente a solução da charada lhe veio tão fácil quanto os princípios da ortopedia quando uma criança com o braço quebrado entrava em seu consultório.

Rosalie, que havia optado por ir à igreja preferida de seus pais próximo ao Palácio de Westminster, escutou atentamente duas missas de Natal, como também ficou silenciosa em frente a santa cruz agradecendo pelo ano e pedindo para que os céus a ajudasse nas decisões que havia tomado com Emmett.

Após uma longa reflexão na igreja Rosalie foi até um restaurante próximo para que pudesse comer alguma coisa, já que ainda não tinha almoçado, e logo ela deveria ir até o local em que esperaria que o grande moreno com quem compartilhou o momento mais mágico de sua vida fosse encontrá-la.

Após a descoberta do local onde deveria provavelmente encontrar-se com a esplendorosa loira, o moreno guiou com agilidade pelas ruas congeladas de Londres até sua casa em Chelsea, para se arrumar para o seu encontro. Desta forma, após um longo e quente banho e escolhido para vestir uma roupa quente, que refletisse sua personalidade, mas que ainda assim mostrasse claramente suas intenções a ela.

O destino daquelas duas pessoas que até um dia atrás eram desconhecidas, foi previamente escrito. Uma escrita refinada e inclinada, como o mais perfeito conto de fadas, que foi descoberto na noite mais iluminada e mágica do ano. A noite de Natal. Contudo o dia natalino não tinha acabado ainda, e muitos presentes para os protagonistas desta inesperada história de amor ainda teriam que abrir para aproveitar.

Rosalie andava contra o vento e a suave neve que caia próximo ao Parlamento Inglês, contemplando a beleza daquela visão: branca por causa da neve que caia incessante no Reino Unido, mas imponente por causa da visão de um dos pontos turísticos mais famosos da grande Londres.

Emmett conduzia com agilidade seu carro, ele olhava a cada segundo o relógio no painel do mesmo, com medo de que perdesse a hora. Entretanto, ele estava cerca de trinta minutos adiantado do horário que a loira havia mencionado em seu enigma e o caminho da sua casa até aquele imponente monumento era de no máximo quinze minutos.

Usando uma boina vermelha, com cachecol da mesma cor, casaco de lã grosso negro, blusa de gola alta no mesmo tom do casaco, calça jeans justa e escura, botas montaria e luvas de couro pretas, Rosalie se encolheu contra a neve que caia, tremendo ligeiramente de frio. Assim que sentiu o vento cortante entrando por entre seu grosso casaco ela se arrependeu por ter combinado aquele lugar para que seu possível príncipe encantado a encontrasse, mas ela amava aquela visão – por mais que invernal – do Palácio de Westminster as margens do rio Tâmisa e seus jardins tão imaculadamente cuidados cobertos pela grossa camada de neve.

A loira parou em frente do mais famoso e pontual relógio do mundo, aquele que de hora em hora badalava o seu sino indicando o começo de uma nova hora. Apesar de ser tão comumente chamado de _Big Ben_, o nome não se refere ao famoso relógio, mas sim ao gigantesco sino que fica na corretamente nomeada _Tower Clock_.

O moreno conseguiu estacionar seu imenso carro em uma vaga na rua próxima ao Parlamento, mas devido a uma cantata de Natal seu tempo que antes era bastante folgado havia se tornado escasso e os imensos ponteiros do _Big Ben _afirmavam que faltava menos de cinco minutos para as cinco da tarde, o tradicional horário do _chá inglês_. Desafiando o fato do gelo na calçada, Emmett corria em direção a Torre do Relógio, mas este parecia demasiadamente longe, para a sua infelicidade.

Não mais tardando os ponteiros do mundialmente conhecido relógio se postaram nos algarismos romanos 'V' e 'XII', e dando as devidas badaladas no seu gigantesco sino de bronze.

A garota Hale tremendo tanto por causa do frio, como também por ansiedade e medo da rejeição, olhou para todas as direções possíveis do ponto que estava, tentando encontrar, talvez, o imenso homem correndo até si, mas infelizmente ela nada viu, abaixando sua cabeça e tentando controlar suas lágrimas, enquanto o soar do sino ecoava em sua cabeça.

O garoto Cullen corria com fervor até a única imagem parada no meio da neve na frente da impressionante arquitetura da Torre do Relógio no Palácio de Westminster. Algo em seu íntimo lhe dizia que aquele capuz vermelho era pertencente àquela que ele veio procurar.

Fora só quando a última badalada do sino ressoou pela capital britânica que Rosalie ergueu seu rosto se convencendo que aquilo fora um erro, que Emmett _nunca_ iria ao seu encontro, que provavelmente ele tinha inúmeras mulheres a sua disposição a hora que quisesse.

Ofegante por sua longa corrida no escorregadio gelo, Emmett se encantou em como Rosalie, trajando roupas pesadas para frequentar o inverno inglês ficava ainda mais parecida com uma _supermodel_, tanto que acabou se esquecendo de comunicar que havia chego no horário até ela.

A surpresa que marcou o belo rosto da loira foi simplesmente _inexplicável_, enquanto um sorriso amável e gentil brotava lentamente pelo rosto do moreno. O reconhecimento, a idealização, o cumprimento daquele mínimo desejo que tinham de se encontrar fora da imensa loja da _Sainsbury's_ se realizou.

Emmett havia conseguido de maneira magnânima decifrar a mensagem que Rosalie havia dado em sua charada, de encontrá-la no lugar que além de ser mais conhecido no mundo em Londres, era também o lugar que mostrava claramente outra característica do povo britânico: sua pontualidade. E justamente no horário em que grande parte dos habitantes da Grã-Bretanha costumava ainda nos dias de hoje tomar o famoso _chá das cinco_.

A passos lentos e curtos ambos encerraram a distância entre eles, encarando em seus olhos. Azul e verde na mistura perfeita. Um sorriso cúmplice e genuíno cresceu em seus rostos, e antes que qualquer palavra fosse dita, seus lábios repletos de saudades grudaram um no outro com demasiada urgência e sofreguidão.

O caleidoscópio de sensações que eram transmitidas pelo beijo alastrava por todos os seus corpos, como se fossem labaredas de fogo consumindo sem nenhuma restrição ou controle todo o lugar que passavam. Pequenas descargas elétricas davam choque onde suas bocas estavam conectadas ampliando-se cada vez mais as explicações sem palavras que essa conexão transmitia.

Somente quando o ar estava rarefeito, que os dois concordaram em se afastar, completamente arfantes. Compartilharam mais uma vez de um olhar seguido de um sorriso.

- Você veio. – citou a loira.

- Claro que eu vim. Não poderia simplesmente deixar você ir. – explicou o moreno com um imenso sorriso em seu rosto.

- Eu quero te conhecer a fundo. – pediu Rosalie sem rodeios.

- Eu quero exatamente o mesmo. – replicou Emmett.

A advogada Hale encolheu-se tremendo de frio quando um vento passou por entre eles, atraindo a atenção do médico Dr. Cullen.

- O que você acha de tomarmos o chá das cinco. – ofereceu o corpulento homem.

- Eu adoraria. – sorriu a mulher, enrolando o seu braço entre os do moreno, e juntos lado a lado enfrentaram a suave neve que caia por Londres seguindo para uma casa de chá.

Aquele não seria nem o primeiro, muito menos o último chá das cinco que Emmett e Rosalie compartilhariam.

Assim como também não seria o primeiro nem o último Natal que compartilhariam na companhia um do outro.

Tudo isso porque o destino daqueles dois jovens fora traçado a muitíssimo tempo, estabelecendo que seus corpos encontrassem as almas que eram as suas gêmeas e que juntas, assim, pudessem cumprir sem nenhuma interferência ou erro o que lhes foi escrito como o mais inesperado e maravilhoso presente de Natal.

.

* * *

_**N/A: **__Então o que acharam do presente do meu amigo secreto? E aí Giu, o que achou? Eu sei que fugiu um pouquinho daquilo que você pediu - ela me pediu o seguinte, para os curiosos – que a Rose tinha que odiar o natal e o Emmett tinha que amar. Ela só queria voltar para o seu loft e abrir uma garrafa de vinho, enquanto ele só queria voltar pra casa e comemorar a data com a família, mas nem tudo sai como desejavam. E ela também exigiu que se passasse em Londres a fic._

_Quem leu essa imensa one-shot sabe que segui o pedido da minha amiga secreta. Espero que tenha agradado a todos acostumados a ler só Bella e Edward, acreditem Emmett e Rosalie também tem lá sua mágica!_

_Antes de me despedir e pedir muito que comentem, leiam as outras nove o/s dos outros amiguinhos ok?_

_**LOU5858**__ – http:/www_**(PONTO)**_fanfiction_**(PONTO)**_net/u/1857417/lou5858_

_**RODRIGO REIS **__– http:/www_**(PONTO)**_fanfiction_**(PONTO)**_net/u/1991675/Rodrigo_Reis_

_**BLUEBERRYTREE**__ – http:/www_**(PONTO)**_fanfiction_**(PONTO)**_net/u/1970047/blueberrytree_

_**LALI MOTOKO **__– http:/www_**(PONTO)**_fanfiction_**(PONTO)**_net/u/1847011/Lali_Motoko_

_**CELLA E.S. **__– http:/www_**(PONTO)**_fanfiction_**(PONTO)**_net/u/1906252/Cella_E_S_

_**TATY PERRY **__– http:/www_**(PONTO)**_fanfiction_**(PONTO)**_net/u/1720504/Tatyperry_

_**OH CAROL **__– http:/www_**(PONTO)**_fanfiction_**(PONTO)**_net/u/2108696/Oh_Carol_

_**ISA VANZELER**__ – http:/www_**(PONTO)**_fanfiction_**(PONTO)**_net/u/1955536/Isa_Vanzeler_

_**GIULY CERCEAU**__ – http:/www_**(PONTO)**_fanfiction_**(PONTO)**_net/u/1910781/GiulyCerceau_

_._

_Obrigada a todos vocês meus companheiros nessa brincadeira que compraram a ideia que eu tive e que foi belamente melhorada pela lou, e a todos aqueles que leram. Espero que todos tenham gostado muito disso aqui._

_Amo todos vocês... e Giu hoje eu amo mais ainda você! ;D_

_Beijos,_

_Carol._

_.

* * *

_

_**NÃO SE ESQUEÇAM DE COMENTAR E DIZER O QUE ACHARAM!**_

_**FELIZ NATAL E UM PRÓSPERO ANO NOVO!**_


End file.
